


The Storm

by Val_Creative



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Kon would rather be pleasantly distracted instead of listening and sitting at the dinner table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during "Superboy: The Boy of Steel" comic series!

*

The weather service report urges its residents to remain indoors and to move away from their windows.

A massive and gusting hailstorm sweeps down into Smallville.

Ma Kent clucks her tongue with some disapproval, wiping her soapy hands on a dishrag, as Kon wanders onto the squeaking, wooden porch. He cups a palm to gather some of the quickly falling, pebble-shaped chunks of ice.

"Have you seen this so early in the year before?"

A grin over his shoulder to her, lucid and excited.

Ma laughs with her boy as Krypto speed-flies over, spitting out a mouthful of drooled-on hail.

*

 


End file.
